


Tony's Christmas Surprise

by nerdy_bookworm_1998



Series: 25 Days of Christmas 2020 [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Christmas, Fluff, Gen, avengers family Christmas, dad tony stark, slight angst, stark reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27971726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdy_bookworm_1998/pseuds/nerdy_bookworm_1998
Summary: Tumblr request: "holiday prompt: Tony Stark deciding to not celebrate christmas this year, but ends up having the best christmas ever (when his loved ones drop by/plan something unannounced)"
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, dad!Tony Stark/daughter!reader
Series: 25 Days of Christmas 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048702
Kudos: 8





	Tony's Christmas Surprise

It is two weeks until Christmas, and Tony is busy working on updates for his latest suit when the ear-splitting sound of Black Sabbath cuts off to give way to Friday's Irish lilt. "Boss, you have a message from little miss. Shall I play it for you?"

Tony puts down the screwdriver in his hand and reaches instead for his cup of coffee. "Thanks, Friday, you can go ahead and play it," he says, already smiling at the thought of hearing his little girl's voice.

"Hey pops, just wanted to give you a call and tell you Europe is incredible. I'm learning so much and having so much fun. I do have a little bad news though, there's a major snowstorm expected to blow in tonight and last through the next week, so I won't be able to make it home in time for Christmas, but I'll try and be there for New Years. I have to go they're starting games night in the rec room. Love you," y/n's message ends. Tony can feel the loneliness creep up on him.

This would be the first year you've not spent the holidays together. Tony already knew that Pepper was at a conference in Beijing and Rhodey was busy doing something classified for the airforce. The rest of the team all had family and friends to spend time with, so he would be alone in the compound. Suddenly, Tony didn't feel as cheerful as before. "Friday," he looks up at the ceiling.

"Yes, boss?" the AI replies softly, sounding concerned.

"Cancel protocol Santa's workshop for this year, please," Tony says before draining his cup and turning back to the armor scattering his workstation.

"Protocol Santa's Workshop terminated, is there anything else you would like me to do?" she asks, sounding almost...sad, or as sad as an AI can be.

"No, thank you. I just wanna be left alone."

It is the day before Christmas. Tony had just finished completing all the updates on his latest suit. He stands up from his workstation, stretching out the muscles in his arms and back, groaning as he feels his joints crack and pop. The compound is completely silent. Everyone had left to be with their families at the beginning of the week.

Deciding he may as well check if there is still any of the left-over dessert pastries Wanda had made, Tony slowly walks through the darkened halls towards the kitchen. As he nears the door to the common room, he can hear the chattering laughter of multiple voices and the soft crooning of Christmas carols coming through the speakers.

Rounding the corner, he is greeted with the sight of not only y/n, Pepper, and Rhodey, but the rest of the team as well. All of them are spread out around the room, decorating a gigantic Douglas Fir tree in the corner of the room, next to the roaring fireplace. There are large glasses of eggnog, hot chocolate, and mulled cider on the coffee table, along with plates of fruit mince pies, mini puddings, and fruitcake. Everyone is wearing knitted sweaters and Santa hats.

Y/n is the first to notice her dad standing in the doorway, looking as if he can't quite believe his eyes. "Hey, dad! You're just in time to put the star on top of the tree!" she grins, bounding over to Tony to give him a warm hug.

"I thought you said you weren't going to be able to make it this year," he mumbles into her hair, wrapping his arms tight around her shoulders.

"The storm shifted, giving just enough of a break to get our plane in the air before it closed in again. I picked up Pepper after she let me know the conference ended early, and Rhodey got a ride with Nat and Clint. The rest were already on their way home since the lodges were over-booked. Is it okay that we're all here?" she asks, suddenly worried her dad might have had other plans.

"Okay?" Tony asks incredulously. "Sweetheart, I've never been happier to have a home full of all the people I care about. I just have one last question; is there a sweater for me too?" he asks with a grin.

After helping her father pull on his sweater (red with white reindeer and snowflakes), y/n leads him over to the rest of their family to finish decorating the tree and polish off all the delicious treats.

It's Christmas morning. The living room is bursting with life. The whole team, along with their loved ones are sitting on the couches as they open all the gifts they had gotten for each other while devouring the breakfast y/n had made.

Tony sits back on the couch closest to the tree with Pepper curled into one side and y/n into his other. "Merry Christmas, dad," y/n whispers.

"Merry Christmas, kiddo," Tony whispers back, his heart filled to the brim with love for his family.


End file.
